


you're fine

by rosewitchx



Series: "it's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Happy Ending, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra is horrible, One Shot, Recovery, Short & Sweet, also the title is v def not a reference to the you so fuckin precious when you smile meme, bucky is a sweet boy, but i really have to write somethin abt shuri and peter and the famsquad being squadfam, he was just SMILING!!!! AND BEING HAPPY????, that black panther end credits scene, that's it. this is v self indulgent and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: this is how it always goes: the soldier wakes up from the ice and receives orders.then, things change.





	you're fine

this is how it always goes: the soldier wakes up from the ice and receives orders.

it's always been like that. throughout the ages, handler after handler. he wakes up, receives orders, follows orders, wipe, sleep. rinse and repeat. it's the only constant in his life for a very long time. it's straight-forward and simple. it's not necessarily alright, and he doesn't like it most of the time, but it's _something_.

until steve arrives. and everything is thrown into chaos.

then, things change.

 

 

this it how it always goes: no matter how good the day is going, it always ends up in a fight.

it doesn't matter if it's a calm day or a stormy night. it always, somehow, ends up in a fight. it doesn't matter who it is against. sometimes it's hydra. sometimes it's a young thief craving money for food. sometimes it's a friendly neighborhood superhero trying to stop him from stealing shit. but it always, inevitably, ends up in conflict.

even when steve returns, it ends up with someone beaten and on the floor.

(at least the arm's off his body.)

 

 

this is how it always goes: bucky wakes up, plays with the kids, then sunbathes.

it's been a while since he'd been unfrozen. at first, he'd been confused. flooded with doubt and fear. and then, he'd heard the words.  _longing. rusted. seventeen._  by the time  _freight car_  came around, he was sobbing, desperately wiping at his face. and then he began laughing.

so now he wakes, plays, sunbathes, and smiles.

when shuri comes back again, she's different. more confident (if that was even possible). she's sweet, she's gentle. she's the sister he wishes he'd cared for more when he was younger, all those years ago.

she calls him sargent barnes, not soldier. not subject. she asks him how is he feeling.

and he says "good".

and for the first time in ages, he thinks he might be.

and he says "thank you".

**Author's Note:**

> mine by bazzi is a very sweet song and it's surprising that it's become a meme when it's actually brought me to tears???????  
> anyways. finally watched black panther. erik deserved better!!!!!1 let him LIVE!!!!!! I WILL ROOT FOR HIM!!!! GIVE HIM A SOLO MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
> though his death was very well done. that LINE. iconic. t'chaka you DOOF you done fuckd up  
> shuri is a sweet angel of god and i will die for her. also EVERYONE IN THIS MOVIE IS WONDERFUL.  
> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that's it i wrote this in like five minutes bye


End file.
